Latin name of the genus and species claimed: Vitis vinifera. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Sugratwentysixxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of grapevine as herein described and illustrated. The new variety is characterized by producing medium sized, elliptic-shaped grapes with a green-yellow skin color. The grapes are firm and crisp, having a high sugar content and excellent eating quality.
The new variety was first hybridized by David W. Cain and Michael J. Striem in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., the variety being originated by controlled hybridization and subsequent ovule culture of seed traces and embryo rescue procedures. The seed parent is xe2x80x98Sun World Seedling 86005-098-073xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the pollen parent is xe2x80x98Sun World Seedling 85022-079-636xe2x80x99(unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 1990, with the date of sowing being August 1990, and the date of first flowering being August 1993. The new xe2x80x98Sugratwentysixxe2x80x99 variety was first asexually propagated by David W. Cain in January, 1994, in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety, xe2x80x98Sugratwentysixxe2x80x99 is a late mid-season ripening green-yellowish seedless grape with an outstanding ability to hang on the vine. The new variety ripens about a month after the xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 grape variety, when grown in the San Joaquin Valley, Calif. The new variety is characterized by producing grapes that are firm and crisp, naturally medium size, green-yellow skin color, elliptic berry shape, high sugar content and excellent eating quality.
xe2x80x98Sugratwentysixxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from its seed parent (86005-098-073) a seeded muscat selection, by being seedless and having elliptical berries and neutral in flavor. xe2x80x98Sugratwentysixxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from its pollen parent in that the pollen parent (85022-079-636) has much smaller spherical berries (about 2.6 g.) with a muscat flavor unlike those of xe2x80x98Sugratwentysixxe2x80x99, which are 3.98 g. in size and neutral in flavor.
The new variety xe2x80x98Sugratwentysixxe2x80x99 is distinguished from xe2x80x98Perlettexe2x80x99, (unpatented), xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and other commonly grown white seedless grapevine varieties by possessing a very firm and crisp flesh, which gives it an exceptional eating quality.
xe2x80x98Sugratwentysixxe2x80x99 most nearly resembles the xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 variety in its berry flesh and skin colors. The new variety differs from xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 in that the vine is more vigorous and less productive than the xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 variety. It also differs from the xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 variety by ripening about a month after xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 and having naturally larger and elliptic berries, with much better hanging ability on the vine as compared with xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99.
The new grapevine variety resembles the xe2x80x98Sugratwentytwoxe2x80x99 grapevine variety by berry shape and color. It differs from the xe2x80x98Sugratwentytwoxe2x80x99 variety by having a substantially earlier ripening period which is about the same time as xe2x80x98Sugraeighteenxe2x80x99.
The new xe2x80x98Sugratwentysixxe2x80x99 variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.